Caged Animals
by M-L-S-G
Summary: My first Heroes fanfic! Elle is trapped in the clutches of Arthur Petrelli in Pineherst. She has a reunion with a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first Heroes fanfic/ I absolutely love the show and I loooooove Sylar!!! I hope you like this story. I know the beginning is really short but i'll have more later on.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Heroes or Sylar. Don't remind me. It's sad topic to talk about**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ahhhhhh!" She kept trying to blast her way out of the cell but it wasn't worki

"You can try all you want, Elle my dear. But you won't get out." said Arthur Petrelli

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh not much. Just some excruciatingly painful experiments that may or may not kiill you in the process."

"What do expect to find, huh? Some magic spell to give everyoen powers to ndestroy eachother with?"

"No, but you're close. Oh by the way meet someone. He'll be getting the same treatment as you. You'll have a ittle friend with you."

He pulled the curtain open revealing the other cell.

(gasp)

He just sat there in the corner. All bruised and cut. He look like an poor innocent animal in a cage that had just been beaten and given a shock collar"

"I believe you two already know each other"

"Sylar?" she whispered. He didn't respond. He just turned away.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that concerns you?"

Then one of Petrelli's henchmen went and took Elle from her holding cell and strapped her on to a table. She struggled but he was stronger than her.

Then one of the henchmen grabbed a syringe and injected Elle with a mysterious blue liquid.

Elle felt a shrap wave of pain go through her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Get ready, sweetheart. You're in for a long night."

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? R and R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Peter Petrelli walked into the Pinehearst lab and saw his father and a bunch of his goons surrounding Elle. She she way lying down, bound to an experiment table, and screaming in pain. She was spruiming around but shw couldn;t get free of the metal locks. There were sparks of electricity flwoing in and out of her body. Peter saw a table next to her with tools and syringes full of unfimilar liquids in them. And then he saw the huge bucket of water on the other side of her. That gotta be what's hurting her.

"There's nothing to see here son."

Elle saw him and mouth the words "help me" to him.

"What are you doing to Elle?"

"I'm just trying to help her."

"Help her? Looks more like you're torturing her."

"She's fine."

"Doesn't look it."

Arthur turned to one of his 'helpers'.

"Flint, could you please escort my son of the premises of primatech."

"Sure thing boss." His hands started glowing.

"I'll escort myself" said Peter

He started walking and Elle mouthed the words "Look behind the curtain."

"Look behind the curtain?"

"No son, don't!."

Peter pulled the curtain open and saw Sylar in his horrified state. He was bound to the wall, his head was down, and he was covered in bruises. He looked so helpless.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Peter."

"Did you 'help' Sylar the same way you're helping Elle."

"I tried but I couldn't help him."

"You mean you couldn't get him to give in."

"Flint, please remove my son."

"Forget it. I'm going."

"Bye, Peter."

Peter just gave glared and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter stormed into primatech and went straight to his mother.

"Mom. I need to talk to you."

"Oh hello Peter. What can I do for you?"

"You were right about Dad."

"Right about what?"

"He's the bad one in all of this. I went over to Pinehearst and I saw 'experimenting' on Sylar and Elle. And you know what I mean by experimenting. And all those LEvel 5 guys we;'ve been looking for were with him. One almost attacked me."

"Are Elle and Gabriel okay?"

"Elle looked bad but Sylar looked worse. They real did a number on him."

Angela looked upset. She grabbed something from her desk drawer.

"Take this." It was a package with a card attached to it.

"What's this."

"Just go to the address on the card. Let the person open the package. They'll know what it's for."

"But why?"

"Just do it."

"Alright mom."

"Oh one thing. You don;t have your powers and I don;t want you to get hurt so go find Claire and take her with you."

"Why Claire?"

"Becuae she can take whatever is thrown out her. She's strong. She;ll help you."

"I think can I help myself."

"Just do it Peter"

"But mom-"

"Listen to me."

"I can take care of myself. With or without powers"

"We can't take the risk."

"Trust me. I can do this."

"Just call her."

"Mom, I can do this."

"Listen to me Peter you have know idea what you're about to get yourself into."

"I'm delievering a package."  
"That's what you think."

"What?"

"Just call Claire. If you go alone you're going to wish you listened to me."

"Fine. Bye."

He took the package and left. Once he got outside. He got out his phone and called Claire's house. When her mom answered he hung up. He decided he was going to do this himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in like 2 months. I've been really busy and I just kept forgetting to update. So if anyone cares, I'm sorry. I have the nextchapter now and I'll update ASAP for real this time. I can't wait til Feb. 2 for Heroes to come. Sylar better not actually be dead or I might have to have a serious ''talk'' with NBC. You can't kill Sylar. You just can't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, NBC does**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

Elle woke up. Her body ached all over. She could barely move but that didn't matter because the room she was locked in was pitch black dark and she couldn't see anything. There's was no pont in trying to doing anything. Then she started to hear noises. She tried to follow the sound but in oer to do htat she would have to et up which was not going to happen.

So she just closed her eyes and fell back to sleep...

About 2 hours later...

Elle woke up again. This time some of her pain eased away and she was able to move

or so she thought. She was chained to the wall. her feet. _"Great." _

Then the noises started again. Elle noticed this time that the noises were coming from behind here. She tried to turn around but the chains were restricting her. That was when she saw it. A light. It was coming from the floor? Elle as confused.

She attempted to look down but it put her in an uncomfortable position so cause the chains on her feet to get tighter and dig deeper in to her ankles. She looked down at the light. It was a hole in the floor. She was overlooking Arthur Petrelli's lab. Was she on the next floor? Or was her 'cage' hanging from the ceiling. This made no sense.

Shed tried her best not to think about her ankles as she loked down at the lab. She started hearing voices again.

"Now Gabriel I have one last formula to test on you before I send you back to your girlfriend."

_"Sylar?"_

She saw Sylar lying on the experimination bed. Petrelli stabbed him in the arm with a needle.

Suddenly Sylar started shaking and having muscle spasms and screaming. Petrelli had a smile on his face

"Excellent."

_"Oh my god! What is he doing?"_

Then Sylar lay still. He looked unconscious. "Okay that's enough for today. Boys take him away." Two men came out and dragged his body away or up technically. Elle could hear the lock moving so she backed away and pretended like she wa asleep. The door opened and Sylar's body was thrown into the cage. Then a flashlight light appeared and someone grabbed Elle...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter arrived at the Address his mother gave him. It led him an apartment building in Brooklyn.

He had the package in his hand, still unopened. He walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. He went down the hall to unit 412.

He knocked on the door. A girl answered the door. She looked to be in her early twenties. She was a total goth. Her hair was pitch black. She wore all black clothes and her makeup was so goth.

Peter was nervous and confused.

"Can I help you?" she definately had an attitude.

"Um. Well. Uh. Um. You see I was sen-"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Rory honey whose at the door?" An adult male voice cut in.

"I have no idea, dad."

The girl's dad came to the door. He seemed familiar.

"Hello. How can i help you?" The father seemed much nicer.

"Um well I was sent here by my mother to give you this package. I have no idea what it is for I'm just the messenger."

"A package? What's you name?"

"Peter Petrelli"

"Petrelli? As in Angela Petrelli?"

"Yes sir."

"I can't believe it. How is she?"

"Okay I guess?"

"How's Gabriel?"

"Uh, I guess he's okay too. Wait. How do you know Gabriel?"

"I'm his father."


End file.
